Louise Verrier
Louise Verrier (ヴェリエ・ルイス, Verie Ruisu), more known as Achlys (アクリース, Akurīsu) by the police, is an underground villain leading a network of informants and petty villains alike. She had some unresolved history with Enzo Blanc, which is why she sent her youngest daughter Lila as a spy in his school for heroes Académie d'entraînement. She represents France in the Council of Virtues, where she is known as the Virtue of Elegance. Appearance Personality Often compared to a snake due to her cunning nature, Louise is an extremely ambitious woman bordering on psychopathy who doesn't let anything stop her and has pity for no one. As such, she is quick to trample on whoever she can, would they be ally, foe, friend or even family if they so happen to get in her way, and makes them accomplish all of the dirty work for her sake. She's an opportunist, and never misses a chance to strike, knowing that it could be gone the next second and that any of those opportunities can drastically change the outcome of a situation thought inescapable. As such, Louise never hesitates, but knows the importance of patience as well. In fact, in spite of how impatient she might appear while she has a goal set in mind, she can show endless amounts of patience as long as she's sure they're required to reach her objective. Against what one might think though, she only midly plans ahead and watches carefully the unfolding of events, waiting for the others to make their moves before capitalizing on what mistakes they've made. That reactivity, along with never playing all the cards she has in hand, allows her to remain five steps ahead, either thanks to disposable, unforseen paws throwing a wrench into things or thanks to a natural failing of the others' plans that she enables. Louise is at heart a sadist, a malevolent person : she enjoys watching the suffering of people, especially one caused by her own hand, and appreciates the intimidating power stripping others of their precious things gives her. While she had once been in this position, powerless and hopeless as she lost everything she held dear, the way she found to fight against such hopelessness was to orchestrate a personal revenge, and to inflict it to as many people as she could, as well as to simply never get attached to anything or anyone anymore. To thus not let anyone in her heart, she makes sure to only enjoy toying with people and neglects them emotionally. As such, a word people often use to describe her as well is "monster". With how openly she display her evil nature while keeping others in the dark about it, one might wonder how she manages to keep her minions under control without them planning to overthrow her. The answer is quite simple : before starting to use them, she wraps them around her finger. Through the use of her innate charisma and beauty, she wins her followers over with endless advantages and praise, promises of acknowledgment, affection or power. Using a good amount of well-known manipulation tactics, she manages to creep her way into their hearts and, as soon as she's allowed to settle in, starts exploiting her paws and terribly mistreating them. She has no moral values, and will only spout what her interlocutor wants to hear to win them over, never saying anything she personally believes about morals and such. To her, there is no such thing as a person that can't be made into a paw, regardless of her kinship with them. Love has hurt her terribly before, and she knows better than to get fooled once again by a seemingly loving family. Quirk and Abilities Quirk Persephone (パーセフォン, Pāsefon): Louise's Quirk allows her to suck the life out of flowers upon approching them, and to re-employ it in various ways according to the type of flower from which life was extracted. ... Abilities Equipment History Louise was born in a poor family with many siblings, with parents working themselves to the bone to earn money. They did many jobs at once, and were threatening to burn out. When Louise discovered her quirk, she feared that it would also drain life out of her family, not only flowers she walked next to. ... Synopsis Relationships Family= Lila Verrier TBA Eva Verrier TBA Julie Verrier TBA |-| Other= Enzo Blanc TBA Trivia Behind the Scenes= * Louise's first name and surnamed were inspired by the protagonist of Lou !, a well-known French comic, whose great-grandmother was named Louise and who she was named after, shortening "Louise" in "Lou". * Her last name, Verrier, is the French word for "glassmaker". * Achlys, her villain name, is both a flower genus (reminding of how her quirk acts on flowers) and a Greek Goddess who symbolises the mist of death (alluding to the most common use of her quirk) due to her status as the goddess of deadly poisons and personnifies misery and sadness. ** Achlys, as it's pronounced in Japanese, also contains "Aku" which, when written with the kanji 悪, means "evil", referring to her villainous status and evil personality. "Akurīsu" could then be roughly translated to "Evil Lys". * Louise's quirk name comes from the Greek Goddess Persephone, the personnification of vegetation, wife of Hades and daughter of Zeus and Demeter, that spends half of the year in the underworld with Hades and the other half with her mother on Earth, thus explaining the cycle of seasons. * The flower commonly used to represent Louise as she generally appears to the public eye is a red lily. Lilies were typically flowers attributed to French royalty and to regal bearing, but also to motherhood and fertility. While white lilies usually invoke purity and the beauty of youth, red lilies are commonly associated with passion and drive, which suits Louise just fine. ** Those who know her better tend to associate her better with the red spider lily, or Lycoris Radiata, which symbolises death due to the belief that they lead the souls to the afterlife and bloom around the fall equinox. They are also poisonous. |-| Other Trivia= TBA Quotes * "From now on, you must swear to never tell anyone anything you'll do in my company, and if you ever betray me, I'll make you regret that I didn't choke you to death the second you were out of the womb." — Louise to Lila Verrier *''"I do not care about strenght. Petty villains can pull it off all the time for all I care. What I want, you see, is intelligence. Intelligence, before quirks were even something, had always been a prized virtue dictated by birth. Quirks were always versatile little things. Intelligence ? That, I can shape as I will."'' — Louise to her subordonate Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users